One Shots Anything Goes!
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Anything goes with these one shots! Submit to me a pair and I'll write it! First is...BLAISE SEME AND HARRY UKE V-DAY SHOT!


"..." Blaise sighed as he barely listened to one of his fellow aurors/? talking about yet another crime. He really wanted to go home and just lie down with Harry. On second thought, he wanted to go home have nukey with Harry, then lie down while cuddling him. Of course, he wouldn't announce to everyone that he was a cuddler...

"And that why we need to up the security at the bank, everyone understand?!" Another memeber asked. They all, Blaise included, agreed. "Excellent, everyone is dismissed."

"_Finally!"_ Blaise thought as he quickly appareted/? out of there and home. He grinned when he popped in the middle of the living room. After standing there for a minute, he frowned. The house was too quiet. Harry and the boys were usually home around this time. Maybe they went out for something...or ate dinner at Molly's house again. It is understandable, Blaise hadn't been home in about a week and a half.

"Brown eyes!" Blaise called Harry by his nickname he gave them when they had first started dating five years ago. He frowned with a sigh. He guess he'd have to wait until they get back to spend time with his family. It was moments like these, which made him hate his job. He hung his coat up and took his shoes and scarf off. He walked up stairs and into his and Harry's room. He opened the door slowly and froze.

There were candles and rose petals everywhere. Blaise slowly walked in with a slight frown. It wasn't there annerversary, was it? No! That wasn't until Oct. 31, which was WAY off. He jumped slightly when the door was closed behind him. He turned around and lost his breath when he saw Harry dressed in a red silky robe that was hanging loosely off of his shoulders.

"Love?" Blaise whispered in lust and confusion as Harry seductivly walked up to Blaise and slowly pushed him back until he fell back on the bed. Blaise was so caught up in staring at Harry's creamy skin and tent that he didn't notice Harry whispering spells until it was too late. Blaise struggled (now naked) against his silk bindings. "Harry, love?"

"Shh..." Harry whipersed into Blaise's ear, which he nibbled and sucked on. "I've missed you."

"MMmmm....I've missed you too, Brown ey-ah!" Blaise gasped when Harry started sucking on his neck. Harry's right hand trailed its way to Blaise's right nipple and started teasing it. "Oh...Baby...let me..."

"Nah-ah...Let me do everything tonight...you just lay back and take it." Harry told Blaise, then kissed him breathlessly. He pulled away panting. "Or rather take me."

"Ah!" Blasie moaned as Harry started sucking on his left nipple while his right hand still teased his right nipple. After a while of this, Harry switched up. After making sure both nubs were hard and wet, Harry trailed kisses and licks down Blaise's chest to his treasure trail to his... "Harry, please!"

"Patient's love." Harry whispered as he licked the tip of Blaise's cock. Blaise moaned and moved his hips as he tried to get Harrry to take him into his mouth. Harry pulled back and trailed a finger over the now leaking tip. He then moved that finger slowly over Blaise's cock, as though he were trying to map it out.

"Harry, you're being unfair-mpmh!" Blaise was silenced by Harry spelling a piece of clothe into his mouth. Blaise struggled and moaned as Harry's tongue started the same tortorous path that his finger did.

"You're getting so hard Blaise." Harry whispered over the head of Blaise's cock, causing him to moan at the the hot hair blowing on it. Harry giggled as he blew over the tip. "Fuck, I can't wait to have this in me..."

"Ia fwaet yiu, Nawy!" Blaise shouted through the clothe.

"What's that?" Harry asked Blaised. "Do you want me to lick your cock? Do you want to fuck my mouth? You want to come deep in my throat? Cause if so, I don't mind."

"..." Blaise groaned and shifted as he got even harder.

"I know you like it when I talk dirty. Fuck, I like it." Harry whispered, then he gave Blaise's cock a long lick from the base to the tip. He placed the tip in his mouth and started sucking. Blaise moaned and thrased around as he started to literly "fuck" Harry's mouth. Harry gagged a little when Blaise's cock hit the upper part of his throat, but paid no attention to it. He continued to let Blaise mouth fuck him until, he felt Blaise's fucking become urgent.

He pulled back with a pop, causing Blaise to groan. Harry giggled and placed a kiss on the tip of Blaise's cock.

"Nawy!" Blaise moaned as he struggled even more. Harry straddled Blaise.

"Was that good for you? Did you like fucking my pretty mouth with your big hard cock? Merlin! I want your cock in me." Harry whispered as he pushed his ass back against Blaise's almost purple cock. Blaise moaned in agreement as he tried to hump Harry. Harry moaned as he grinded against Blaise's erectiong. Harry reached his hand back and placed the tip of Blaise's erection in his ass hole. Blaise groaned and tried to thrust upward, but Harry whispered another spell to tighten his binds.

Blaise glared at Harry, who was lying against him panting. The glare was soon wiped off when Harry wiggled his hips a little. Harry started slow downward thrust of his hips down. He only let the tip of Blaise fuck him. Blaise tossed his head side from side at the torture. He finally worked the clothe out of his mouth and spat it out.

"Harry, let me fuck you! Fuck, I need you!" Blaise shouted in passion and lust, causing Harry to shiver. "I know YOU like it when I talk dirty, too! Let me fuck that tight sweet ass of yours! Fuck you so hard and fast that you won't be able to sit down until a week later. Then, I want to come so hard in your ass."

"..." Harry panted as leaned back and let the rest of Blaise slide into him. "AH! Blaise!"

"Fuck, Harry!" Blaise shouted as Harry started rising and lowering himself. "That's right, fuck yourself on me! Fuck harder!"

"Ah...Blaise..." Harry moaned as he closed his eyes.

"You love when I talk dirty you little slut. Fuck! Let me go!" Blaise told Harry, who whispered a spell. As soon as he was release, Blaise flipped Harry over so that he was on top and started pounding fast and hard into Harry. "That's it! Take it all! Fuck, you make me so hard!"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, Blaise!" Harry panted as he grabbed the head of the bed to brace himself. By now, Blaise's pounding was shaking the bed. "Harder, Baby! Fuck me harder!"

"Becareful what you ask for!" Blaise warned him as did as Harry said. "Is that hard enough for you?!"

"Ah!" Harry started shouting as Blaise abused his prostate. "Talk...talk dirty..."

"I changed my mind I want to come all over your pretty face." Blaise told Harry. He pulled Harry's head up to him and kissed him roughly and passionatly. "Fuck, I'm gonna come soon!"

"Blaise...I...I..." Harry panted as he felt that little coil in him tighen and release. "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"..." Blaise pulled out of a limp Harry and got out of bed. He stood next to Harry's head and started jacking off. "Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-ah!!!!!!!!!"

Blaise aimed his cum so that it hit a panting Harry's cheeks and lips. He turned Harry's head and stuck his cock in Harry's mouth. He groaned as Harry lightly suck it. He pulled it out with a satisfied sigh.

* * *

"Where are the triplets?" Blaise asked Harry after he cleaned them up and layed in the bed besides him.

"There at their godfathers' house, spending the night. Happy, V-day." Harry told Blaise, who blinked in surprise.

"Ah, that's what today was." Blaise told Harry, who nodded his head. "I keep forgetting about that muggle hoilday. Although, I don't know how! We shag like this every year at the same time."

"Makes me feel inadiquite." Harry pouted as Blaise laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"Never, it's just been work." Blaise told Harry. "I thought Draco loved to celbrate this holiday with Ron."

"Ron is on a mission and I thought the twins could distract Draco." Harry answered him. Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

"Distract, they can." Blaise said with amusment. Harry laughed. "I do believe they were a product of V-day four years ago."

"I believe so too...I'm tired..." Harry whispered.

"Then sleep..." Blaise said as he kissed the top of Harry's head gently.

"Will we ever make love without acting dirty?" Harry asked Blaise as they snuggled together. Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"You can take the Slythern out of his house, but you can't take him out of his Gryffindor." Blaise joked earning a light punch on his shoulders courtesy of Harry.

"You animal!"

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"Harry, love are you okay?" Blaise whispered worriedly as Harry finally came out of their bathroom and sat on their bed. It was the sixth time he had thrown up today.

"Blaise...you remember how you said the triplets were concieved four years ago on V-day?" Harry asked Blaise, who looked at Harry confused. Blaise nodded his head wondering where Harry was going with this. "Well...now the aren't the only ones..."

"...I don't understand." Blaise told Harry in confusion. Harry left up his shirt to show a small round stomach.

"You're going to be a daddy again-Blaise!" Harry shouted as Blaise fell backwards when he passed out.


End file.
